Episode 9991 (27th January 2020)
Plot Beth condemns Daniel for putting Bertie's life at risk, reminding him that Sinead died because she delayed her cancer treatment. Daniel is full of self-loathing. Hope's vandalism is reported to Tyrone. Sarah and Ali see Gary setting off for Bristol and wonder if Maria has kicked him out. Melinda Calvert agrees not to discipline Hope and suggests that Fiz and Tyrone talk to her about what she did. Daniel tells Ken that he didn't have the other vaccinations done as he couldn't stand to see Bertie in pain. He then found validation online from anti-vaxxers but swears he isn't one himself. Beth accuses Bethany of distracting Daniel from his responsibilities when she admits that she was with him last night. Tim tells Charlie that Sally is his sister when Jenny enquires after her. Bertie is kept in hospital overnight. Daniel shouts at his family to leave when they pledge to remain by his side. Hope tells Fiz and Tyrone that she wanted to be expelled so that Jade would move back in. Tyrone starts to believe that letting Jade have contact with Hope may be the only way to make their daughter behave. Charlie tells Tim that her solicitor is too busy to look over the divorce papers right now. Tim attempts to flatter her by saying that she can do better than the Rovers. Bethany goes to the hospital to support Daniel. Ali calls on Maria to see how things are between her and Gary and is disappointed to learn he's just gone to see Zack. Maria ignores his advice to report to the medical centre without delay, thinking he's sniffing around her. Fiz meets with Jade and informs her that she can see Hope, subject to the social services' approval. Jade regrets her previous behaviour, having spoken to her mother and found out that she sent the birthday cards from John Stape who never knew she existed. Fiz makes it clear that she's yet to be convinced by her remorse. Bertie's temperature has stabilised. After Bethany hugs Daniel supportively, he insists that she leave, unable to handle his guilt. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Wood - Siân Reeves *Paediatric Consultant - Olivia Caffrey *Melinda Calvert - Janet Dibley *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Victoria Street *5 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Bessie Street School - Melinda Calvert's office *Weatherfield General - Paediatric A&E Notes *Aled and another unnamed member of the Brown family quads appears. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Beth rails at Daniel for endangering Bertie's life; and in an attempt to get the babies to sleep, Chesney suggests to Gemma they take them for a walk. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,867,646 viewers (10th place). Category:2020 episodes